Rebirth: Rewrite
by Wheel0fDawn
Summary: It has been nearly a year since Ichigo lost his powers and defeated Aizen, yet why does he feel so incomplete? A new girl in class seems to spice up his life once again, will it also reignite his will to fight? A complete rewrite of Rebirth from the ground up. T for now, may change later on. Discontinued for the foreseeable future.
1. Rebirth

So this is it everyone, finally feeling some motivation to do this rewrite I said would probably never happen. To all those who waited all these years, I apologize sincerely, I'm hoping this rewrite will be more enjoyable than my ameutur work from when i was in highschool. I'll be sticking close to the original version of it, but will be making a lot of changes to make it have more of an actual plot and consistency. Like the one prior, it is entirely AU after Ichigo loses his powers from mugetsu.

* * *

Standing in the morning sunshine, one would normally feel warm, and to everyone else, the day would seem to be so peaceful. Yet, Ichigo would have prefered it to be raining, so at least the sky could match the coldness he was feeling as he stood with his back to the short black haired Shinigami that had had his back for so long, the person who he took on a entire military force, just to save. "Tell everyone, I give them my best." Ichigo spoke as he held back the emotions his words we're bringing to himself.

"I will... Ichigo, you better... take care of yourself." Rukia spoke as she felt her dear friend's spiritual energy, always such a bright beacon, slowly fading, starting to become just one of the thousands of normal souls that surrounded them for miles and miles.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia over his shoulder "Goodbye, Rukia... Thank you." He said quietly as he felt his friend disappearing in a similar way that she felt himself. Along with Rukia, Ichigo felt all spiritual awareness fading from himself, and Rukia's form slowly blurring, and then disappearing from the bottom up. He knew she was there, even he couldn't see her, or even sense her, it was if Rukia Kuchiki never existed.  
"I feel cold..." He muttered as he felt a chill go up his body, along with a rocking motion that seemed to be pulling him to and fro. At the same time he felt all awareness quickly leaving himself.

* * *

With a start Ichigo sat up, nearly throwing off Yuzu in his panic. She seemed to be the source of the movement. She had been shaking him moments before, having half way crawled on top him to rock him with enough force to wake him. "Ichi-nii If you don't hurry your going to be late again you know!" Yuzu said franticly, all but flailing her arms around herself.

"Ah thanks Yuzu, sorry for almost making you late also." Ichigo reached out to lightly ruffle the girl's hair a bit before getting up himself. "Its... Its okay. Ichigo are you okay?" She asked quickly noticing her older brother's downcast look. He just gave her a bit of a sad smile as he moved past her to his closet to pick some things out to change into from his sleeping clothes. "I'm fine, it was just a dream, now you should get going, i have to change." He said as he made a shooing motion at Yuzu, who smiled once again after Ichigo started to look like he was feeling a bit better. "Have a good day at school Ichi-nii!" She shouted as she rushed down the stairs where Ichigo heard his other sister Karin scold Yuzu a bit for taking so long.

Ichigo rested his head against the corner of his closet door, trying to clear the depressing dream from his mind. It had been hard for him to get over his loss of spiritual senses at first, as it was like having his eyes torn out in a way. The loss of his previous friends that resided in the spiritual realm was even harder, as since the loss of his powers not a single message has been given to him, which he knew could be possible in some way.

The young man took a deep breath to calm himself, and went back to choosing his clothes. Normally he would not care much for what he would wear, he could care less what his school thought, he never cared before, if he did he would have dyed his hair a long time ago. There is a someone at his school he does wish to impress though. "Yeah this should be fine."

Ichigo headed downstairs at his leisure, even though school started in fifteen minutes (and was 2 miles away), he was not worried about it. He swept up his school bag, cellphone, and the toast Yuzu must have left for him ~Glad i have a thoughtful sister.~ He thought as he headed on his way, devouring the toast quickly. "Ookay... Last time was...Seven Thirty Seven, Can beat that." He said to himself with a grin as he got took off towards school.

Ichigo rushed onto the school grounds and slowed to a casual walk once again. His heart rate quickly slowed down after his run. He took a peek at his cellphone for the time "Seven twenty three." He said with a grin. Even without his spiritual powers, all of that sword swinging, Shunpo, and battling all did wonderful things for him physically, even if he was in spirit form for it, his body still was connected to it all.

Peeking his head into the classroom Ichigo looked towards his seat to see who he could spot. As usual Orihime, Uryu, and Chad we're all seated near the back talking, from the sounds of it Orihime had tried yet another new strange recipe. "So I made some fresh wasabi paste, and added it to a Meatbun for lunch today, what do you guys have?" Orihime asked in her usual bubbly voice, and then noticed Ichigo approaching their little group. "Hey Kurosaki-kun! How is y our morning?" asked the every optimistic princess of their group.

"Ah, morning Orihime-chan, Chad, Uryu-san. He would greet as he settled into his usual seat near the window, and half watched the classroom door.

"Funny Kurosaki-san, I don't remember us being close friends, or letting you call me by given name." quiped the ever aggrivating quincy of their group. Ichigo would just roll his eyes a bit "I am not even going to respond to that one..." He grumbled under his breath, ignoring the predictable comeback that he just did.

To none of their surprise, and Orihime's distress, they saw Ichigo's eyes light up like christmas as another girl entered the classroom. A girl around Rukia's height with short white hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey Yume-chan!" Ichigo greeted the girl as she came in.

She was a recent edition to the classroom, and seemed to slip into people's good graces rather easily, it helped she was small and rather cute like a puppy, putting her in a position almost like the class mascot. Yume would trot over to Ichigo and beam at him "Morning Ichigo-kun! Sleep well?" She would ask as she sat in the seat in front of him. She would give a few stretches as she got settled for class.

"Slept.. fine I guess, was nearly late though." He would say as he rested his chin on his palm. He would give a sharp inhale as the small girl turned around and flicked his ear!

"Please do not lie Ichigo, your ears turn red." She said with a calm smile. "Well, hope you sleep well next time." She said as she didn't accept his stuttering excuses. If he looked behind him at the others he might see Orihime giving a very conflicted look at the scene... if she was a more aggressive girl she might feel jealous... Uryu's look was the most critical as he examined the girl as if she was some sort of threat.

Their chatter slowed down and stopped as the teacher entered the room and began class, yet another boring highschool day, no more exciting hollow chases for Ichigo. It had been over six months since he had lost his powers, and nothing... no whispers from Zangetsu, it had been hard for him to get over, yet since Yume started at their school... he had been feeling better, albeit slowly.

"Hey Ichigo, wanna meet me on the roof after school?" Yume had asked around lunch time in the rush to get food before others. And as the sun started to bathe the school in a warm crimson, Ichigo would head out onto the roof.

* * *

He figured he must have gotten there first, so he would lean on the fence around the edge of the roof and enjoy the pleasant fall breeze passing through the town. "Hard to believe it has been most of a year..." He would mumble to himself.

"A year since... what?" He would hear the soothing, bell like voice behind him of Yume, making him stumble to turn around. "S-sorry i didn't mean to startle you... figured you sensed me or something..." She would wave her hands while feeling rather guilty.

"Ah just...It doesn't really matter...You're fine, been startled by worse than a pretty face." He said with a light smile that turned into more of a blush. "Ya'know, ever since I got to know you, you've been a good friend, it is... refreshing. I-i'm guessing you have something to say s-since you asked me up here?" He would ask as he fully turned around, standing up straight as his nerves started jolting. Was... this the fabled roomtop confession?...

"Huh? I just wanted to kinda hang out and ask you some things... is... there something special about this roof?" She would ask with an innocent head tilt.

The tension broke like a string as Ichigo would falter a little bit "Ah.. n-no... nevermind..."I-it is just that usually when a girl asks... a guy to meet them on the roof.. or behind the school... It is a um...Ah nevermind.." he said with a dry laugh, feeling quite embarrassed.

Yume would take a moment to connect the dots before turning bright red wobbiling a bit on her feet "Ah! N-no it wasn't t-that i'm sorry! It isn't that I don't l-like you or anything, b-but i haven't even met your family o-or anything and we s-still haven't even gone on a date or anything and I need to stop talkiiing..." She would pout a bit, puffing up her cheeks as she said a lot more than she mean't.

Ichigo would also be pretty out of words as he absorbed all of that..."T-then... maybe did you wanna... come to my house f-for dinner? Meet t-the family? As.. a d-date?" he would ask and rubbed his hair. He had fought extradimentional monsters that could level cities with abilities that made nuclear weapons look like child's toys, yet he was having trouble asking the girl he liked on a simple date...

"Ah...Yes! T-that sounds fun! M-maybe tonight?" She would ask curiously, she hoped she wasn't being presumtuous, but it was a chance to learn more about Ichigo!

"I guess if you have nothing else going on, I don't see why not...do you want to go home to change first? Or should we go straight there?" He would ask as that blush faded off his ears.

"Can just.. text me the address and i'll meet you there? I'll just go change real quick." She said with a shy smile on her face as she gave a way behind her "C-cya then Ichigo!" She said bouncing off, radiating sunshine.

Ichigo would watch her go a little bit, before catching what he was doing and breaking his stare... he was a guy like any other... "G-geez...Well... guess i'll make sure dad won't have a heart attack..." The young defender would grumble as he headed for home.

* * *

Both of them were unaware of the red haired pineapple spying on them a few buildings over. With his reishi goggles on Renji would frown some "Seriously... this is worrying...Ichigo.. what are you getting mixed up in now?" He would grumble to himself as he left the area just as stealthily.


	2. A Date with Destiny?

Chapter 2 is here. Reviews are always appreciated~ Seriously, my self confidence is like nil.

Yume POV

* * *

For once Yume was glad her apartment was a small distance away from school, it gave her plenty of time to think. The light was slowly draining from the sky as she walked, making her a bit nervous, and not even from the cool fall breeze. She felt like she was being watched.

Once she was a bit farther from the school she would move far quicker than the speed she shows in track and field, dashing in and out of alleys until she felt her trail was confusing enough.

Leaping up to her balcony on the 2nd story apartment, she would slip inside and close the shutters. "Geez...Is that just attention from being near Ichigo?...I swear my control didn't slip any...But they're already trying to follow me?" She would mutter to herself as she looked around the room "Yuko?" She would call out as she took off her shoes, looking around the sparsely decorated apartment.

She heard a small sound, like someone stretching "Mm... Here Yume-nee!" Called out a younger voice. Rounding the corner Yume would spot a familiar tabby kitten sprawled on her futon.

"Ahh being lazy I see~" She would remark teasingly as that kitten would roll to it's feet. It would trot over to rub against her ankles "Mhmm... you can't butter me up...Anyway, want me to make you dinner now, or can you wait till I get back? I bet I can bring some food also. I got a d-date!"

The kitten Yuko would give a tiny mewl of approval "Later is fiiine. W-wait... you're going on a d-date with... The abnormal? N-not that it is a problem, j-just remember the mission..." The young male sounding kitten would mumble, looking up at Yume as she picked him up.

"Oh relax... I am well aware... My mission and f-falling for Ichigo aren't... mutually exclusive... I think...I might be able to get the information soon...I-I really hope we can take him back with us..." She grumbled as she idly pet Yuko as she sat down on her futon.

The kitten didn't' seem to have any more comments as he purred at the attention. "Well just stay here for now, I'll introduce you sometime, p-probably after... I tell him about me...I really.. don't wanna feel like I'm lying to him any more..." Yume sighed, the guilt was starting to hurt...

"I'm sure he will understand! Anyway hurry and get ready! Go go shoo!" Said Yuko as the kitten squirmed.

Yume would place Yuko down as she rushed to go change! "You're right! Ahh... what would look good for his family! Ah this will do!" Yuko would shake his head as he stood guard outside her room!

"Cya later Yuko bye!" said Yume as she passed over Yuko in a slightly form fitting blue sundress and flew out of the apartment the way she came in, leaving the kitten back in his peace and quiet "Mmm... lets finish... that nap..." Such was his lazy life.

* * *

Yume would be carefully flash stepping only when she saw no one was out on the street, carefully peeking around as she made her way to Ichigo's address, she couldn't sense him well enough with how he was currently to be able to track him with reiatsu alone.

When she was a few blocks away she would stop her flash stepping and walk normally, calming her nerves as she felt that familiar and calming reiatsu, as broken as shrivelled as it felt, oh how she wished she could fix it...

"Alright Yume... You got this...Don't freak out...W-wait... is this is family?" She would blink as she sensed at least three others besides Ichigo that had some measure of reiatsu, though she could feel one of them was being restricted...

As she gathered up her nerves to knock on that door, It opened before she could knock! She would jump back a bit with a cute yelp "Ahh you scared me Ichigo-kun..." She groaned as she leaned on the wall for a moment.

Ichigo would chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head a bit "My bad Yume-chan, sorry sorry. Y-you look good tonight.." He would shyly offer, immediately blushing, stuttering a bit before turning around to block a drop kick from his father!

"Ichigooooooo! Don't just let your lovely friend stay outside!" He would shout in his usual excited voice, not even reacting as Ichigo punched him in the gut! "That was a weak blow! Put your SPIRIT into it my son!"

"You almost hit her! Damn goat chin...Anyway... Yume-chan this Thing! Is my father..." He would grumble punching Isshin again who shouted about spirit again.

While she was a bit surprised at how... upbeat Ichigo's father was, he was certainly more lively than her dad! "Its fine Ichigo-kun! N-nice to meet you Kurosaki-san! My name is Kinoshita Yume, You're son has been taking care of me at school since I came to Karakura." She said politely and gave a small bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! Sorry that my son is such an idiot, but he is a good kid!" Isshin said with a laugh as he moved aside, letting them both inside, with Yume giving a quiet "Pardon the intrusion."

Yume looked incredibly nervous as she looked around, taking off her shoes. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulders and smiled at her, which actually just made her more nervous, and added a small blush to her cheeks!

Looking up at her were two girls a bit older than her own little sisters by the looks of it. "You two must be Yuzu-san and Karin-san right? My name is Yume, pleased to meet you!" She would greet Ichigo's sisters as they stood nearby, also giving a little bow in return.

"Please just call me Yuzu-chan! Thanks for looking out for our brother!" The short brunette would say, beaming a smile up at Yume. Yume just wanted to hug her! She was precious!

"Yeah, you seem cool, even though my brother is lame. You can call me Karin-chan also." The equally short black haired Kurosaki would say with a nod, casually throwing the usual remarks at Ichigo.

"Thank you both, It means a lot! You both can call me Yume-chan, I look forward to getting to know you all more." She would say while genuinely smiling at everyone present. She looked a bit closer at them all to identify which was the one hiding their reiatsu.

Looking at Karin, she could tell the girl had plenty of potential that just had to be tapped, with Shinigami reiatsu lurking barely beneath the surface, like an icy river that was melting in spring.

In comparison Yuzu had a more gentle feel, and was far more untapped, yet her own potential didn't seemed to be much less than her sister's.

Isshin seemed to notice her looking closer at him, or more at his soul, just as he looked at hers. He felt like his reiatsu was completely under wraps, near perfect control, if she didn't look closely she would think he was just a normal human with some reiyoku, but the control was too perfect. The look Isshin was giving her made her look away quickly, she felt like prey for a moment, like he could see right through her own suppression.

That moment would soon pass as Ichigo would take a deep breath behind her "Why don't we all go eat instead of standing around?" he would ask with a cheeky grin at Yume. Yume would nod, she did genuinely want to get along with all of them, just as she cared about Ichigo.

The family plus guest all headed over to the dining room where the real grilling began. "So Yume-chan~ How come you moved to Karakura town?" Isshin would ask with veiled suspicion. "I mean it isn't the best city by far, too many weird events..." He said as he piled food on her plate from the generous amount that Yuzu prepared.

Yume blinked, she wasn't expecting that question so soon. "Well... My parents are away on business, so they felt it would be good for me to branch out to a new town, since our home is pretty much off the map in the sticks...But since we have family friends here they figured it was a good place." She would calmly explain. It wasn't exactly a lie, but lies by omission and half truths may as well be lies, it just made her feel a bit more guilty... better add it to the pile.

Isshin would nod as he began to eat, not wanting to pressure the girl too much, it wasn't like he sensed any bad intent, but he didn't appreciate her scooting the issue, or hiding things from Ichigo, his son had been hurt enough...

Questions bounced back and forth, mostly little stuff like how Ichigo and Yume met, or who asked who on the date, and one that made both of them wince, what did Orihime-chan think of it.

Ichigo would scratch his head "She hasn't said anything, at least to me." Ichigo felt a little guilty, he was aware at least a little that she liked him, but...For one she hadn't said anything, and for two... he didn't like her that way, she was more akin to like another younger sister.

Yume looked even more uncomfortable "Ah... I'm not exactly... friends so much as... just acquaintances, we don't really talk or anything...Maybe I'll try to get to know her at school Monday. Is... that okay Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo would nod curiously "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I want you two to get along, I don't want any bad blood... She is a close friend, we've been through... a lot together." He said with a heavy sigh, he was not looking forward to letting her down, though he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Yume about all the adventures, least not yet...

* * *

With all the questions being thrown around, Yume didn't get too much of a chance to dig into the wonderful tasting food that Yuzu had prepared, but they did at least offer a large container for leftovers, which she thankfully accepted.

"Thank you all for having me, I hope I can see you all again sometime! It was really nice meeting you!" Yume said and bowed once more to the family as her and Ichigo stepped out of the house/clinic with leftovers and a jacket in tow. "Thank you Ichigo...Wanna talk and walk?" she would ask as she smiled up at him.

"Sure, sounds good. Sorry they were... kinda crazy, but I think they like you." He said as he draped that jacket over her shoulders, protecting her from the fall wind blowing through the town.

For a while they just enjoyed each other's company, and after a flinch from accidental touching hands, they both seemed to just quietly intertwine their fingers, blushing up a storm. "So Yume-chan...I.. Do you wanna... make this a thing?" He would ask as he looked over at their hands, giving a small squeeze as he held the leftovers in his other arm.

Yume would slow down her walking as she looked down a bit "I...well first you can just call me Yume, okay? And... I-I want to... b-but... First I have things I need to tell you, but I don't wanna.. ruin the evening...But I also don't wanna hide things from you if we are... a couple." She said with a shaky sigh. What she was doing might be considered compromising her mission, but that was the last thing on her mind.

Ichigo would stop walking for a moment as he considered her words "Then just Ichigo is fine also...Well... I haven't exactly told you everything about me either, but that is normal to not say everything at once. Whenever you are comfortable you can tell me, not like my stories would be very believable anyway." He said with a light chuckle.

To a normal person it wouldn't be believable, the things he had gone through, but Yume was not exactly normal either. "Would... would it have anything to do with that...crater outside of town? The one... they said was caused by an earthquake?" She would ask, feeling horrible as Ichigo would cringe at the question, bingo. "I.. I could sense some of you over there that seemed to linger...But...Not quite like how you are now." She would explain as she waited a bit. "S-sorry if I'm... asking too much...I'm... not really normal..." She said with a deep sigh.

Ichigo would look like he was thinking deeply for a moment as he turned to her, a bit of worry on his face, similar fears of rejection plagued his mind. "Yeah, something like that. So guessing if you can sense things like that, maybe... you are a Shinigami? I can't really... sense anything any more." He said as he ruffled his hair.

Yume almost looked a little offended, but would take a deep breath "No... not a Shinigami, close but... Not." She would close her eyes for a moment, blinking back a few tears for some reason "It is complicated, guess to start I'm... I'm a Ki- Ichigo!" She would shout as she would grab Ichigo around the middle and flash step down the street, right in time for the lights to flicker and a crater to form where they once stood, their leftovers scattered to the wind...

"Really?! Now of all times?! Hollow..." She would grumble as she pointed down the street, letting the end of her finger flicker in white flames that were barely able to be seen in Ichigo's vision, along with... a bit of a hazy form. Ichigo was a bit in shock that he could even partly see what he knew to be a hollow, it... felt a bit wonderful, a relief deep in his soul.

Yume would stay in front of him as a small beam of flame struck the large bull-like hollow in the chest. The roar that the creature released would echo through the town, cracking the windows closest to them. Yume would scoff a little bit "Freaking heck...Do you not know what is called time and place!" She would yell at the mindless beast in the street that seemed winded from the blow. With another roar it would begin to charge at them. "Ichigo stay behind me!" She said as she tried to keep her output to the minimum...she would so need to report this tonight...

Ichigo would do as he was told for now, knowing he would get in the way right now, something he was cursing as he felt the ground shake as that hazy form rushed at them like a freight train.

Yume would sharply glare at the creature as her eyes seemed to shift into slits for a moment, and her hand was covered in that silver flame. At the hollow was about to turn them both into paste on the street, she swung her hand like she was raking claws. That flame would slash into the Hollow exactly like talons, and right on through him, his body already fizzling out before the bits and pieces hit the ground.

She would quickly reel her reiatsu back in as she looked around for any sign of anything else. "Alright... looks like we're safe now...Ichigo... C-can I tell you tomorrow? Maybe same place as before?" She would ask as she felt the tiring effects of controlling her energy.

"Y-yeah... wasn't expecting a hollow to attack, but...I.. I saw it a little! That is more than I've been able to in months!" He said excitedly as he would hug Yume, causing the smaller girl to flail and blush!

"Y-y-yeah- Ahh I-Ichigo...I'll see you tomorrow bye!" She said and turned that energy into courage, and would give him a very quick peck on the lips! After the bold move she would flash step away!

Ichigo was left standing there and- fell back on his rear, left a little stunned. "W-wow..." Was all he could say as he felt a little bit of a jolt from that kiss, is.. that what love felt like? He felt himself looking forward to tomorrow, to learning a bit more about the girl that came into his life. Craziness aside, it was a good night.

* * *

From a distance again, with his scanner active, along with a small cube, Renji would look utterly confused as he spied on his friend. "I... Don't know what this is...Well...Better get back, Go strawberry, I guess..." He said feeling just a tiny bit jealous as he headed away to report back and turn into the Reiatsu sample he collected, just what is that girl...

* * *

Yume would storm into her apartment in a blushing frenzy, startling Yuko half to death! When he saw his dear sister figure and her blushing state he would lay back down "Ahh I'm sure she is fine...Congratulations Yume-nee." he said mirthfully.

"I-I-I Kissed him! Ahhh...So awkward! Arggh it was such a bad kiss to! I'm horrible!" She would whine as she flopped on her Futon, carefully avoiding flattening Yuko as she did so. She would pull out her phone and flick over her contacts and hitting call.

After a few moments the phone would crackle to life, though it sounded distorted, like a bad signal. "Yume dear? Everything alright?" A concerned male voice would ask as the sound on his end stabilized finally.

"Papa...I...I might have messed up..." It was going to be a long night...

* * *

That chapter flowed well from my head I think. I'm getting really good ideas where to take this story, unlike the first time around when I pretty much was winging it!

Please review!


	3. Dark Horizons

Chapter three~

"Lieutenant Abarai reporting. My preliminary report along with all relevant data was dropped off the moment I returned." The loyal officer spoke, kneeling in front of the double rows of Captains and their Vice captains. While he had presented several reports of this nature on the observation of Ichigo Kurosaki, they all could feel a different sense of gravity by this urgent meeting.

"Yes Lieutenant Abarai, curiously the 12th division already have presented me with their findings, normally I have to wait nearly a week..Captain Kurotsuchi must be excited with this opportunity." The Captain Commander would note with a bit of humour, he seemed to be in good spirits for once.

They all noticed Captain Yamamoto gripping his cane much more tightly than usual, yet no one had the nerve to ask, the situation felt... Different. "Yes a good opportunity to finally bury an ancient menace to Soul Society and the Soul King...It was far before all of your time, but I remember it well...The friends I lost to them, the smell of ash after a long battle." The commander seemed to both be strangely delighted, and enraged in bloodlust now that one of his hated foes was in his sights.

"Captain Soi Fong! Your orders are to shadow this person of interest that has begun to cling to Kurosaki, all data will be available to you before you gather your team. For the moment this mission is of the highest secrecy. You are to capture this girl if you can without risk, or you can bring back her corpse if she raises her blade at you, take no chances." The commander would coldly order, sending a chill down Abarai's spine.

" _What did I get them into... Ichigo forgive me, I didn't know it would turn into this!_ " the pineapple would think to himself as he stayed kneeling. "Soutaicho! I beg you to reconsider! From what I was able to observe the girl did not appear to be a threat, and even defended Ichigo from a hollow in his current state! And If i'm not mistaken they are rather... close, a couple even. In honor of Ichigo's service to Soul Society I beg you to please reconsider!" The Pineapple would carefully plead, he couldn't stand to be silent to another injustice by his inaction!

At these heartfelt words for mercy, the first response was a surge in the Soutaicho's reiatsu, crashing down on the weaker captains, and sending the vice captains mostly to their knees. "This is Not an enemy that we can afford mercy with welp! The Soul king himself has long since given out a standing order that these being are wiped from existence!" Against all that pressure on him, Abarai could not help but nearly pass out shamefully, his kneeling now not out of respect, but out of pressure and a helping of fear.

Once that reiatsu was reined back in Soi Fong would give a quick bow, taking that as her cue to leave, she felt a bit of... excitement at this mission, she would study the file that was surely in her office thoroughly.

With only some cares in the world, Ichigo would see a happy albino looking girl bounce in place a bit at the school gate, waiting for the tall strawberry to arrive. Yume drew a few looks as her face lit up and flushed in embarrassment at the same time, waving to Ichigo as he ignored some of the looks he himself was getting... mostly from jealous guys. He would pretend he didn't hear the muttering telling him to blow up and die...

They both would ignore those hurtful looks as they seemed to be in their own world. Yume would blush as she looked up at him "S-sorry for running like that yesterday... It was ah...yeah..." She would trail off shyly as they both seemed to just go with the flow. While they were not holding hands, the atmosphere around them made it feel like they may as well have been.

"It is alright, yesterday was... pretty hectic all things considered. Good news is my sisters seem to like you, they kept asking about you all morning." Ichigo would grin down at her, holding his bag over his shoulder. He felt it was interesting how different school felt after yesterday. He was a little bit worried about what she would reveal, but he couldn't help but be excited as well...What ever it was he was sure it wouldn't be a problem to him.

Yume looked up at him as they reached their classroom "Well, I'll see you up on the roof again?" The white haired Yume would ask, peering up at him with those perky pink lip- Ichigo shook himself! He can't be thinking like that at school!

"Yeah of course, I'll tell you.. most of my story anyway I guess, at least the cliff notes version...I think... we would need an entire day for me to tell everything..." Ichigo said as he gave her shoulder a small squeeze before heading to his own seat.

Ichigo would let out a deep sigh as the hollow encounter yesterday dredged up some unpleasant memories... And strangely a bit of excitement, maybe he was missing the adrenaline of fighting for his life? Impossible...Though he can't say he has been truly enjoying his peaceful 'human' life. Before Yume came into his life he was starting to get into a bad place mentally, something he didn't want to go back to.

"Ichigo, are you...feeling okay?" The gentle giant behind him, Chad, would ask as Ichigo noticed his other two friends in class were watching him as well.

The strawberry would shake off his mood for a moment and plaster on a smile. "Yeah, just got a lot to think about is all. How have you all been? Feels like I haven't hung out with you guys in ages. Sorry I've been kinda... distant." He would apologize, actually apologize as he saw Yume smile at him.

Orihime at least would smile at Ichigo. "I'm glad Ichigo, yeah you seemed like.. you were taking all that happened last year.. pretty personally, I didn't want to intrude too much...I.. don't know what it would be like." She admitted as Ichigo nodded.

"It is alright, it was just.. a lot to get used to, felt really... weak, I couldn't... protect anyone any more. But doesn't mean we shouldn't hang out like old time's sake. You all wanna hang out this weekend?" Ichigo would ask as he looked over at Yume from the corner of his eye.

Of course Ishida would catch that slight look. "Will she be there? Have you... told her anything?" He would ask as he still tried to figure Yume out from afar, but she seemed to be engrossed in finishing up some homework before homeroom.

Ichigo would nod and look at all of them. "I hope so. I want you all to get to know her also, she is a good person. No... I haven't yet." He would explain as he noticed the sad look on Orihime's face. He knew by now that Orihime had feeling for him, she all but admitted it in Hueco Mundo, but... He wouldn't bring that up first. He had realized a long time ago that she was more of another younger sister, he wanted to protect her but... that was it, but for the sake of her feelings he didn't bring up the fact he asked out Yume last night.

Uryu and Orihime looked like they wanted to make another comment, but soon the teacher would walk in and class began, and none of them, wanted detention. Class seemed to drag on, especially after home room

During history Ichigo got a small glimpse of Yume from the window as he was running the track for physical education. Mentally he was thanking his good eyesight, and was entranced by her running at the head of the pack, he wished he could see a bit.. closer...His face would slowly heat up before a slap on his desk snapped him out of his daze, before he was looking up at the face of the elderly teacher.

"What god is believed to have begun to be worshipped in 711 AD." The teacher would sternly ask, expecting the spaced out student to fumble further.

"Err... Inari-sama sensei." Ichigo would confidently answer, he was glad he had searched for information like that to compare it to some of Soul Society's history. By the look on his teacher's face he got it right and barely escaped having to stay after school. He would straighten up a bit and resist looking back at his own personal siren, only a few more hours...

The day was finally coming to an end, yet Ichigo felt like the excitement of the day was about to begin, he felt that things were about to change, and he hoped that Yume and him could make it official after he told her what she wanted to, Shinigami, Arrancar, he didn't care at that point, Yume's place in his heart was pretty well cemented.

As he headed towards the roof he felt an odd sensation over his body, something akin to chills. Shaking it off he headed up the stairwell to the roof, and stopped a moment when he heard some stern talking on the other side.

"...re you?" Was that... Uryu's voice? "...f cou... ot! ...eave!" Yume! She sounded rather pissed... and she was yelling at Uryu? Just as he reached out to the door to find out what the hell was going on, he head a few small explosions that lightly vibrated the building!

Throwing open the door Ichigo would look at the scene.

~Yume Pov~

Finally, the day had come where Yume could tell Ichigo fully how she felt, and she could remove that heavy albatross from around her neck that was her secret. She had gotten her father's blessing to reveal herself just to him! Despite having the weight of their race on his shoulders he was letting her have this act of selfishness!

The small bodied girl would step out onto the roof and go lean on the fence, eagerly awaiting the strawberry! For a moment when the door started to open she would smile, then would look a bit more concerned as she felt the reiatsu of the school's resident Quincy step out on the roof top... as well as that Orihime girl.

"C-can I help you two?" She would cautiously ask, feeling a bit cornered up on the roof... It wasn't that she didn't like those two, but they seemed to always barely able to contain their distrust or disdain for her.

"Yeah, you can tell us first what you plan to do with Kurosaki, and second, you can tell us What you are...So... What plots are you trying to wrap Kurosaki in? He has been through quite enough."

Yume's mood took a skydive as that Quincy seemed set on prying into her business "Well _Quincy_ , I'm not a Shinigami so it shouldn't matter to you. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not before Ichigo knows. I'm not trying to drag him into anything." She would fold her arms and deny, honestly she had wanted to get along with the Quincy in her time there, but this particular one seemed hell bent on being an asshole to her from the day she arrived.

"Not the answer I want." He would reply and push up his glasses, an ethereal blue bow forming on his arm, an arrow of pure reishi forming instantly, and being pointed right at Yume's heart.

"You do Not want to try that Ishida-san...Inoue-san are you going to let him threaten me? Or are you here to threaten me also?" She would ask while narrowing her eyes. She had also wanted to get along with Orihime, she had just promised to try and get to know her.

"Ishida-san... you don't need to attack her! Lets just all talk okay?" Orihime would try and calm Ishida down as she looked between the Quincy and... what ever Yume was. "This wasn't part of the plan..."

"So it was a plan was it...I've tried to be nothing but polite to all of you, I'm not out to hurt anyone, least of all Ichigo, I... I care for him a lot. Of course I want nothing but the best for Ichigo, he is supposed to meet me here, so please leave!" She would growl out as she unconsciously let a bit of reiatsu leak out.

Before she could rein it back in, Uryu let loose his arrow right at her, the fact he couldn't even tell what she was by her reiatsu disturbed him to no end. He would find out what she was.

Soon that roof was filled with dust as he fired four arrows at her, and felt her reiatsu surge further, not able to not defend herself. One of those arrows nearly reflected back and hit Orihime in the head, chipping off a corner of the stairwell building before flying off into the distance.

As the smoke began to clear, Yume's electric blue eyes would stare at the two of them, looking more like slitted like a cat's eyes. The gleam of steel reflected light as she pointed the tip of what appeared to be a zanpakuto at them. What struck them more was the six waving appendages behind her, each as white as her short cropped hair. On her head ending with grey were sharp and alert vulpine ears. Her clothes had changed into a white shihakusho

Yume seemed ready to go on the offensive against Ishida before her eyes opened wide, staring past them as the dust cleared. "I-Ichigo I-" She took a few steps back and lowered her sword a bit, hoping her recognize her.

"Y-yume? Is.. that you?" Ichigo would ask as he took in the destruction around him, and at Uryu with his bow still trained on Yume. "Ishida... What the FUCK do you think you are doing to her!" Ichigo would yell as a tiny bit of reiatsu would leak out, not that anyone was calm enough to notice that development. Ichigo would be stomping towards Uryu, before his fist slammed into the Quincy's jaw, sending him and his glasses sputtering to the ground.

"Ichigo! Uryu!" Orihime would cover her mouth as she felt torn about what to do! What was even going on any more? She nearly felt like crying as she met Ichigo's gaze, just as icy as when he had decked Uryu.

"Don't..." He said as he looked away from her, after all they had been through she pulls this? "Just... Don't..." He said as she walked over towards Yume.

"I-I-Ichigo I... I was about to tell you... he attacked me..." She said as her sword shook in her hand, her tails waving wildly. This wasn't how she wanted the day to go! She found she couldn't look him in the eyes, her nails cutting into her palms as she looked down.

She gave a flinch as she felt Ichigo place a hand on her cheek, lifting her face back up "Its okay, I still think you're beautiful, even more so." He said before blushing as he realized what he said was pretty embarrassing...

Away from the two oblivious lovebirds, Orihime would help Uryu up and lead him over to the side to heal his face, sighing as she tried to block out the words Yume and Ichigo were sharing.

Yume sniffled a little as she met Ichigo's eyes, all the emotions of the day wearing her out. "Ichigo...Thank you...I had wanted to tell you all about this here...Would you care to take to my apartment? I think... We have a lot to talk about." She said as she glowed for a moment before those tails disappeared, along with those large ears.

Sparing one last...disappointed look at his two 'friends' he would hold out his hand with a nod "Yes, I'd be happy to." He said, giving her hand a firm grip as she placed her palm on his.

Uryu and Orihime knew they fucked up, especially as they were not even given even a glance as the couple walked away hand in hand.

Neither Ichigo, or Yume noticed the suppressed reiatsu of several groups of Shinigami dressed in all black, along with one white cloak among them. "Kurosaki...I'm sorry we'll have to do this, nothing personal." Soi fong muttered to herself as they followed the couple.

Sorry for the wait everyone! Please review!


End file.
